she needs help
by sexaylatingirl
Summary: Artemis talks to the team about how she really feels. she surprises them at the end with what they realized. Deals with depression and suicide a little bit.


**She needs help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of young justice**

**I just wanted some bonding time with the team and Artemis with a little drama and angst or a lot. Some of the dialogue is inspired from quoted I read on tumblr.**

Artemis was sitting on the cold sand below the dark blue sky. She couldn't sleep again.

She only slept around 4 hours every night, and even when she fell asleep she would only wake up scared, broken, depressed, drained, and devastated after the nightmares that hunt her every night.

The team knew her secret. Even though it was a huge weight off her shoulders the pain remained there all day long and all night long. Just because they knew it didn't mean it didn't hurt. When the memories hit her they hurt like fuck.

Just then she heard steps getting closer. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was and soon enough she saw the team, the whole team walking up to her.

She turned her whole body to see them better. There they were all looking at her. She didn't say anything, she just stared at them.

"Artemis what's wrong?" asked Megan, she looked concern.

"Nothing" replied Artemis.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Wally.

Artemis then touched her cheeks and felt the warm tears streaming down. She didn't even notice she had been crying.

"Artemis we are here to help you. We are friends. We are a family" Kaldur said walking closer and sitting next to her.

The rest of the team followed and sat close to the archer making a circle.

"I just feel so alone" whispered Artemis loud enough for her friends to listen.

"We are here for you. You can talk to any of us anytime" replied Robin.

"It's just hard" said Artemis

"But if you don't tell us we can't help you" said Conner.

"I'm just really sad okay? Just let me be and I'll figure something out"

"You have been 'sad' for a long time now Artemis. We all have notice" said Zatanna.

"Artemis what's going on?" asked Wally.

"It's hard to talk about. Don't think or judge just listen"

Artemis began to tell them her story, every detail, every time she got beat up, every time she stole, every time she murdered someone, every time she felt like dying, every time she thought about ending it all for once, she told them everything.

By the end Megan was sobbing on Conner's arms, Kaldur had one arm around her shoulders for support, Robin at some point of the story had taken off his sunglasses and was staring at Artemis with a pain expression on his face, Zatanna and Raquel had tears down their cheeks, Wally's face was bloody red probably from how enraged and repulsed he felt.

"I'm sorry" said Artemis.

"Sorry for what?" asked Kaldur.

"For pushing all of you away. I'm just afraid of anyone knowing how I hurt inside so I always push everyone away. I've always done that" replied Artemis.

"Artemis I'm so sorry that happened to you" said Raquel "but you are strong to survive all that"

"I don't want to survive I want to live. I'm not okay to the point where I feel numb, empty and I pretend to be happy a lot. I'm not. Inside, I'm really fucked up"

"No Artemis don't say that" said Wally.

"It's true. I'm tired and I feel like I'm on the verge of blowing up. All the stress and pressure and anxiety bubbling up, but I'm never able to let it out. I just keep it inside"

"Maybe you just need a break. A vacation, some time alone resting" said Conner.

"It's not that simple. This kind of tired doesn't go away with sleep"

"Artemis have you…..have you thought about…doing….bad things to yourself?" asked Zatanna hesitantly.

Just then Artemis covered her face with her hands and cried like a little girl, she sobbed her heart out, she almost couldn't breathe.

Everyone knew the answer then. They knew she needed help. They couldn't avoid it or ignore it any longer.

After she cried for hours, she felt asleep and Wally picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room with the team following behind.

They all discussed what had happened and decided that it was best if they talked to Black Canary right away. They wouldn't wait any longer.


End file.
